sans toi, la vie est amer
by glucose123
Summary: fiction sur le couple drago hermione: Hermione s'est beaucoup rapprochée de drago,mais justement trop.  Effrayée elle decide de s'eloignée et de se separer de lui.Ce qu'elle va vite regrettée.  amour tristesse complications revelations ...
1. chap1: prise de conscience et regrets

Flash-back :

Il n'avait rien dit, ne lui avait rien fait, ne lui avait pas jeté un regard. Il s'était contenté de baisser la tête, de fermer les yeux quelques instants, plongé dans un mutisme profond. Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à cette réaction. Non, elle avait plutôt pensé qu'il lui hurlerait dessus, l'insulterait, la harcèlerait de questions. Mais non, rien de tout cela, et elle se demanda si il n'aurait pas été préférable qu'il lui crie dessus. Elle avait senti son cœur se serrer en attendant. Mais en attendant quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Puis, il avait levé la tête et l'avait fixé de son regard pénétrant et imperturbable. Et lui avait dit d'une traite et de manière froide :  
>"Si c'est ton choix."<br>Puis, sans un mot de plus, il s'en était allé, la laissant seule dans la salle commune, seule avec ses songes et sa culpabilité.

fin du flash-back.

Hermione, assise dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des quatre préfets en chef des quatre maisons, ne cessait de ressasser ce souvenir. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que cette scène s'était déroulée, une semaine qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé, ne lui avait pas adressé un regard, rien. Et même si elle savait bien qu'à présent c'était normal, elle en souffrait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle pensait que ce serait facile, sans douleur, mais c'était faux. La douleur qui comprimait son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait ou pensait à lui était bien présente pour lui rappeler combien elle s'était trompée.

Elle commençait à penser que son choix était une erreur, qu'elle s'était trompée. Oh ! Si elle pouvait retourner en arrière, se retrouver dans ses bras , sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes... Tout serait plus clair, tellement plus clair. C'était décidé, il fallait qu'elle lui parle, lui explique, lui demande de l'excuser. Et puis tout redeviendrait comme avant : elle et lui...

Elle décida donc de lui écrire un mot pour le voir :

« J'aimerais te parler, s'il te plaît, retrouve-moi à la tour d'astronomie ce soir à 21h.  
>Hermione. »<p>

Elle plia le petit bout de parchemin et le glissa sous la porte de sa chambre. Confiante, Hermione partit le cœur un peu plus léger en espérant que tout s'arrangerait. Elle sourit à cette idée. Puis elle s'en alla rejoindre ses amis pour le dîner dans la grande salle.

-Tiens te voilà enfin Mione ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore ? lui assena Harry quand elle s'assit avec eux.  
>-Excusez-moi Monsieur Harry l'impatient, je révisais, moi ! dit-elle en lui jetant un regard plein de malice.<br>-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sous-entendu ? Y aurait-il une provocation cachée dans tout ça ?  
>-Pas du tout ! Je ne fais que répondre à ta question !<br>-Mmh, je suis pas très convaincu ! Mais en tout cas, je vais croire à la fin que tu préfères la compagnie de tes livres à celle de tes amis !  
>-Oh non Harry , je t'en prie tu vas me faire culpabiliser ! lui lança hermione avec un moue d'enfant.<br>Harry et le reste du groupe s'esclaffèrent à ce dialogue que l'on pouvait croire tout droit issu d'un livre de théâtre. Le repas continua dans cette ambiance si chaleureuse et rieuse propre au groupe de Gryffondors qu'ils formaient.

Hermione s'interdit durant tout le repas de regarder un certain Serpentard, certaine qu'elle n'arriverait pas à détacher ses yeux de lui. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref regard et elle le regretta immédiatement. Celui à qui ses pensées étaient consacrées riait à gorge déployée avec à ses cotés une Serpentarde plus que jolie . Tous deux proches, coude à coude.  
>Hermione sentit comme un poignard transpercer son cœur. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble, il ne lui devait plus rien. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir et d'être jalouse. Elle pensa tout à coup à la possibilité que lui n'avait peut-être plus envie de lui parler ou de la voir. Et s'il ne venait pas ce soir ? Non ! C'était impossible, il viendrait, ne serait-ce que pour savoir pourquoi elle voulait lui parler ! Enfin, elle l'espérait...<p>

-Hermione ? Hermione ? l'appela Ron en agitant devant elle ces mains. Tu m'écoutes ?  
>-Euh oui, pardon, tu disais ? répondit Hermione, confuse, alors qu'elle était loin dans ses pensées.<br>-Sacrée Mione, toujours en train de rêver ! Je te demandais si tu venais dans notre salle commune ce soir avec tout le monde ?  
>-Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, mais pas trop tard ,il faut que je retourne travailler, mentit Hermione et pas pour la première fois.<br>-Tu ne changeras jamais ! lui répondit Ron.

Et sur ce, tout le petit groupe s'en alla dans leur salle.

…...

A vingt heures cinquante-cinq, Hermione décida de partir. Elle n'avait pas pu se détendre et n'avait cessé de penser à son rendez-vous et, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, à Lui. Elle se rendit alors à la tour d'astronomie presque en courant. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et rentra dans la pièce. Elle était vide, il n'y avait personne encore. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas et alla s'accouder à une fenêtre, laissant son esprit vagabonder en attendant celui pour qui son cœur battait...

A vingt-et-une heures quarante-cinq, Hermione comprit qu'il ne viendrait pas... Elle avait tant espéré et attendu : au début, elle pensait qu'il n'avait qu'un peu de retard, puis décidément beaucoup de retard. Elle ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face. Et enfin, elle s'était résignée à accepter son absence .Cependant, elle ne comprenait toujours pas qu'il ne soit pas venu, Hermione ressentait à ce moment tristesse et déception. Elle se retenait de pleurer et contenait ses larmes, voulant rester forte, puis décida de retourner dans sa chambre où elle pourrait alors se laisser aller à sa tristesse. Elle marcha rapidement et pria pour ne pas croiser Malefoy dans la salle commune. Ce jour là, la chance n'était pas de son coté et elle allait le comprendre très vite…

Arrivée devant les portes de la salle, Hermione, tête basse, donna le mot de passe et pénétra dans la salle. Entendant des éclats de rire, elle releva la tête et se stoppa net : Malefoy était affalé sur le canapé avec à ces cotés la même Serpentarde qu'au dîner. Elle avait une main posée sur la cuisse de ce dernier et lui avait un bras autour de ses épaules.

Hermione, bouche ouverte, n'en revenait pas, elle qui l'avait attendu alors que lui était en train de s'amuser avec cette fille. Elle éprouva alors de la douleur, très vite remplacée par de la haine à l'égard du couple... enfin du couple momentané, car Malefoy n'était qu'un collectionneur.  
>Semblant enfin remarquer la présence d'Hermione, les deux Serpentards la regardèrent. Drago la fixait avec un rictus mauvais tandis que la jeune fille la dévisageait d'un regard suffisant. Puis, elle dit à Drago, mais pas assez bas :<p>

-Pourquoi elle nous fixe comme ça, celle-la ?

-J'en sais fichtrement rien et tu veux savoir ? Je m'en fous de cette pauvre fille, pour l'instant, il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse, Cassandra !

Puis, comme pour illustrer ses mots, il se jeta sur les lèvres de cette dernière.

Pour Hermione, c'en était trop. Elle alla dans sa chambre et claqua la porte, puis se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête contre l'oreiller et poussa un cri heureusement masqué par ce dernier. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle laissa quelques larmes glisser le long de ses joues.

Comment sa vie avait-elle pu lui échapper si rapidement ? Drago et elle s'étaient rapprochés au fil du temps, pour aboutir à une relation plus ou moins stable. Au début, Hermione prenait tout cela à la légère, profitant de leurs moments complices où leurs insultes étaient devenus des joutes verbales aussi amusantes pour l'un que pour l'autre et les baisers langoureux, eux , avaient remplacé les regards froids et distants.

Puis, comprenant que ces sentiments à l'égard de Drago changeaient de jour en jour et s'intensifiaient, elle avait prit peur et avait décidé de tout arrêter avant qu'elle ne soit complètement dépendante de Drago. Elle avait eu peur d'aller trop loin. Mais c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensait à lui, de rêver de lui, de l'aimer, de le haïr quand elle le voyait avec une autre. Une autre... Comme cette Cassandra...

Mais rien à faire, Drago s'en fichait à présent d'elle, il l'avait déjà remplacée, il ne souhaitait plus lui parler. Elle ne pouvait que se résigner à le laisser partir, se décrocher de lui. Elle finirait par l'oublier, non ? On finit par tout oublier, alors il en serait de même pour lui. Elle devait passer à autre chose, elle aussi, elle fréquenterait d'autres garçons et en trouverait bien un pour remplacer Drago. Et elle se décida alors à commencer sa quête du nouvel amour dès le lendemain. Exténuée par sa journée et par ses pensées, Hermione finit par fermer les yeux et rejoindre Morphée.


	2. chap2 :corps à corps

BIP BIP BIP …

Hermione chercha à arrêter son réveil tâtonnant sa table de chevet, tout en garda la tête enfouit dans son oreiller, si bien qu'elle en fit tombait sa baguette par terre. Mais elle ne se pensait en cet instant qu'à arrêter son réveil! Quand ce fut fait, elle rabattit sa couverture sur son visage, pas décidé a se lever. La gorge et les yeux secs d'avoir trop pleuré la veille, elle se rappela alors la journée de la veille comme un mauvais rêve. Elle se remémora chaque instant, chaque mots, regards … Son visage se ferma petit à petit, sentent les larmes perlaient, Hermione se ressaisit, se raisonna se rappelant ces résolutions de la veille.

Repoussant sa couette, elle s'assit au bord du lit, puis se mis à balancer ces pieds dans l'air comme si elle était sur une balançoire. Pour elle, un nouveau chapitre de sa vie s'écrivait et il n'en tenait qu'à elle d'en choisir les parties qui le composerait!(petite métaphore, j'espère qu'elle est compréhensible lol, ou peut-être juste un gros délire d'auteur perturbé !).

Un sourire illumina alors on visage, encadrée par ces boucles sauvages. Elle avait, en cet instant l'impression qu'elle allait contrôler à nouveau sa vie, qu'elle n'était plus qu'un simple pantin à la merci du temps, des gens, des sentiments …

Puis elle regarda à nouveau son réveil, et sursauta se rendent compte qu'elle avait passait plus de 15 minutes à rêvasser!Elle se leva brusquement et ramassa a la hâte ces vêtements, puis fila dans la salle de bain, histoire de faire un brin de toilette.

Enfin prete, elle prit son sac et sortit de la salle commune. Puis à mi-chemin de la classe de métamorphose, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié l'essentiel : sa baguette! Agacé contre elle-même, elle retourna alors rapidement à la salle commune afin de récupérer sa baguette.

Arrivait devant la porte de la salle commune, Hermione essoufflée par le jogging improvisé qu'elle venait d'effectuer, murmura le mot de passe à bout de souffle. Ne faisant pas attention, elle ne vit pas que de l'autre cote de la porte, son colocataire s'apprêtait lui à sortir. Elle lui rentra dedans, et le percuta tellement fort qu'ils tombèrent touts deux à même le sol.

Hermione les yeux fermer, réalisait la situation. Elle se trouvait à califourchon sur Drago, la tête nichait dans son cou, respirant son odeur mentholé. Choquée et à la fois tétanisée, elle ne bougea pas, appréhendent le moment ou Drago, furieux déverserait sa colère contre elle et la repousserait. mais rien, ils restèrent ainsi, plusieurs minutes dans cette position, aucun des deux ne bougeant. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, Hermione appréciait ce moment d'intimité, non voulu certes, mais agréable tout de même et elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'étais pas la seul à être troublait.

Hermione sentit alors, les mains de Drago se posait sur ces hanches, puis remontait lentement le long de son corps jusqu'à ses épaules l'intimant de se redresser. Ce qu'elle fit en relevant la tête vers Drago, touts deux se regardèrent à présent. Puis la ramenant à la réalité, Drago lui lâcha :

« Tu comptes rester longtemps à m'écraser comme sa ? »

A présent complètement refroidit, Hermione se releva précipitamment et se dirigea vers sa chambre, quand elle l'entendit Drago lui assénait :

« ne t'excuse surtout pas, sale sang de bourbe ! »

Hermione se retourna et lui fit face :

« je n'allais pas le faire, Malefoy, voix-tu, ce n'est pas mon genre de m'abaisser à présenter des excuses à des personnes de ton niveau! »

Puis Hermione repris son chemin, elle entra dans sa chambre, laissant la porte ouverte. Apercevant sa baguette au pied de son lit, elle se pencha pour la rattraper, cependant elle n'eut pas la temps de la ramasser. Drago qui était rentrer à sa suite dans sa chambre, la poussa violemment sur le lit. Puis rapidement, il monta sur elle de manière à se retrouvait à califourchon sur elle. La situation qui avait précédé, quelques minutes auparavant, se retrouvait à présent inversé : lui dominait,elle, était dominée.

Hermione estomaquée par la tournure des événements, essayait de le repoussait.

Malefoy, pousse-toi! laisse moi, sale ordure !

Tu crois quoi ,hein?Que tu peux m'insultais et t'en tirais comme sa? Tu te crois maligne, sale sang de bourbe ?

Malefoy ! je t'ai dis de me lâcher !

Drago saisit ces mains et les ramena au dessus de sa tête, les tenant d'une seul main.

Pas avant que tu me répondes, sale garce! Et regardes moi quand je te parles !REGARDES MOI !lui hurlait à pressent Drago

Hermione ne cessait de remuer sous le corps de Drago, elle était à bout de force. Cependant elle n'avait pas conscience que ces mouvements de bassin pour se dégageait , faisaient frémir le serpent penchait sur elle! Drago lui saisit alors son menton la forçant à le regarder :

-Tu vas te décider à parler alors?Tu ferais mieux de me répondre sang de bourbe !

Hermione se décida alors à lui parlait :

-Et toi tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à te maîtriser Malefoy ! Tu me fais vraiment pitier !

Excédée, furieux, Drago ne pu en supportait d'avantage et la gifla.

Hermione choquée, les yeux et la bouche entrouverte, gardée la tête sur le coté. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de laisser glissait une larme le long de sa joue. Puis elle tourna la tête et fixa Drago, qui lui, respirait bruyamment, les cheveux en bataille,lui rendent son regard.

Puis Drago fondit sur ces lèvres,l'embrassa férocement!Hermione ne réagit pas tout, puis réalisant ce qui se passait,elle essaya de repoussait Drago. Cependant elle abandonna très vite: d'une part , elle n'avait plus la force physique de lutter contre Drago, trop exténuée de s'être longtemps débattu. Et d'autre part, elle n'avait pas la force mental de lutter contre ces baisers, ces lèvres dont elles raffolait et qui lui avait tant manqué.

Elle se décida alors à savourer ce baiser. Sentent la poigne de Drago sur ces poignets se desserrait, elle en profita pour libérer ces mains. Elle glissa une de ces mains dans les cheveux du beau blond, et posa son autre main dans le bas du dos de Drago, resserrant son étreinte.

Drago lui, tenait en coupe le visage d'hermione tout en continuant à l'embrassait, il faisait parcourir son autre main le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à ces reins la faisait fremir.

Le baiser devint vit passionné, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Drago s'imissa alors entre les cuisses de sa belle, qui elle, l'entoura de ces jambes voulant toujours se sentir au plus proche l'un de l'autre.

Soudain Drago se redressa, la fixa puis lui dit durement mais avec un regard empli d'une grande tristesse :

« Et après sa,tu oses me dire que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi ! »

Puis il s'écarta complément, se releva en réajustant ces vêtements. Il la regarda à nouveau et ajouta :

« Tu n'a rien à me dire, je suppose ? C'est vrai j'oubliais, je nuis pas à ton niveau ! »

Embarrassée et ne sachant quoi dire, Hermione choisit de baissait la tête. Elle l'entendit se dirigeais vers la porte, puis le vit du coin de l'œil s'arrêtait à l'encadrement. Elle releva la tête et le regarda stupéfait, drago s'était mis à rire, il s'arrêta rapidement et lui dit/

« qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être con mais con!Me faire avoir aussi facilement par une sang de bourbe de sur-croit! Bravo granger!T u m'a eu en beauté sur toute la ligne! Me faire t'aimer pour me rejeter ensuite! Le choipeau magic s'est trompé, t'aurais du être a serpentard, avec une âme aussi malsaine que la tienne ! Comme quoi les apparences sont vraiment trompeuses ! »

Hermione ne supportait plus de l'entendre, la manière dont il parlait montrait à quel point elle l'avait blessée et sa, elle ne le supportait plus! Elle voulait à l'instant tout lui dire, lui demandait pardon de l'avoir quittait pour une fausse raison, juste parce qu'elle avait peur, peur d'assumer cs sentiments envers lui !

« Drago... »mais elle fut rapidement couper .

« Nan !Ne dis rien!Tu m'a déjà assez humilié!je m'inclines Granger ! Félicitations, t'as gagné ! T'as gagné ... »

Drago finit sa tirade en souriant, puis tourna les talons. Mais Hermione n'étais pas assez dupe pour croire à ce sourire. Elle avait pu lire la tristesse qui perçait à travers ces mots. Elle savait qu'en réalité il était profondément blessé même si il ne voulait pas baisser le masque.

Hermione laissa retombait sa tête sur le lit. Elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits après tout ce qui venait de se passer, encore une fois sa vie venait d'être chamboulée et tout sa en l'espace d'à peine 10 minutes. Elle était désespérée, ces pensées de ce matin n'étaient pu que des illusions : sa vie lui échappait à nouveau …

Elle repensa à ce que Drago lui avait dit :

« Félicitations, t'as gagné !T'as gagné ... »

« nan drago,je n'ai rien gagné au contraire j'ai tout perdu, je t'ai perdu toi... »


End file.
